narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tōjirō Ryōgi
is a rookie of Hieitai, an expanding military organization under the direct authority of the nobility of the . Alongside his partner, Akane Tanigawa, Tōjirō serves as an initiate of the Investigation Bureau, a division within Hieitai dedicated to inspecting and eliminating criminal activity in the nation. The nature at work puts him at occasional odds with the shinobi of due to the arguable overlap in jurisdiction and authority. He is also a possessor of , a associated with the passive absorption of that has lead many like him to self destruction and ruin. In order to reign in the less desirable traits of his bloodline, Tōjirō has developed and continued to hone an incredible talent for chakra control. As such, his preferred fighting style takes direct advantage of his precise manipulation of energy and is supplemented by his bloodline's enhanced physical and perceptive capabilities. Background Early Life Tōjirō was raised in a mountainous village in the northern region of the , where he grew up in a large estate owned by a man known simply as Lord Ryōgi by the village's residents. Due to his reclusive nature and strange abilities, even among the exceptional potential of shinobi arts, Lord Ryōgi had earned a reputation as a sorcerer by those in the region. While Tōjirō was raised without any misunderstanding regarding his lack of blood ties to Lord Ryōgi, details regarding his birth mother or any other family were scarce. The little information he received amounted to the fact that Lord Ryōgi served as an adoptive father figure for Tōjirō's mother in the past, and that he promised to act as her son's guardian until he came of age. To fulfill his oath, Lord Ryōgi had Tōjirō spend most of his days either maintaining the extensive property or dedicating his time to intense study. Furthermore, he was tasked with serving the lord of the estate as an aid in his work, delivering messages and parcels to the people of the village. As part of his residence in the manner Tōjirō was absolutely banned from any violent activity, including or , and was explicitly forbidden when it came to interacting with the or who would frequently pass through the area. Despite the stern prohibition of his grandfather, Tōjirō's curiosity was only sparked by such a strict ruling. As such, he took up stealthily observing and practicing basic techniques on his own. His stealth developed to the level that he was even able to watch the performance of shinobi missions at times. While initially only emulating basic weapon maneuvers he witnessed, he soon managed to pick up the chakra control necessary for and from distant views of the acts. In particular though he had taken a special interest in , which was only boasted by his admiration for a wakizashi with a black blade that Lord Ryougi kept above his mantle. The blade has a strange charm to it and it always had the ability to draw Tōjirō's attention whenever he was near it. Tōjirō suspected that Lord Ryōgi knew of his activities outside of the mansion, but he was never directly scolded for his misbehavior. Lord Ryōgi instead only reinforced that such things were forbidden and would occasionally pile extra chores or more intense rounds of study for the young man. Due to his connection to the master of the estate, Tōjirō was looked upon as something of a protégé for the local sorcerer. Thus, it was rare for adults to approach him in the village of their own accord, and their children were seemingly given the instruction avoid him as well. Therefore, Tōjirō's primary interaction with others was in the form of serving as a proxy and messenger for Lord Ryōgi, who appeared to offer many services to the inhabitants of the village. Such things included being the source of unique medicinal supplies and other, more ritualistic, items. Eventually, age caught up with Lord Ryōgi, and the man known as a sorcerer fell quite ill. In response, Tōjirō was tasked with collecting a certain herb native to a neighboring village, which was suppose to ease the old man's symptoms. Upon returning, Tōjirō found that Lord Ryōgi had made preparations for his own death, and that the collection of the herb was simply to send the young man away for the necessary amount of time. From the comfort of his bed Lord Ryōgi explained that he would take the time to inform Tōjirō several things he should know for the future. He first learns that while the villagers think of Lord Ryōgi as a sorcerer, he was actually a master of manipulating . In other words he was a practitioner of the art of , and more specifically a user of a technique known as . During the past few months Lord Ryōgi thought he had lost the ability to absorb natural energy, but in reality Tōjirō's close proximity was hindering his weakened self. While initially confused by this the young man learns that like his mother, Tōjirō is in the possession of a that Lord Ryōgi had named . Rasetsu causes the wielder to passively absorb natural energy from their surroundings and accumulate it in their bodies. Unfortunately, this influx of energy causes said individuals to undergo various physical and psychological transformations. As such, possessors of this kekkei genkai are often likened to a demon both in terms of the physical capabilities and mental state. Furthermore, Tōjirō had been left in the care of Lord Ryōgi as an infant in the hope that her adoptive father would be able help her son should he ever manifest the bloodline. More specifically, she hoped that he would be able to train her son to reign in his power, like he had done with her in the past, or seal away his abilities should such a thing be impossible. Lord Ryōgi had assumed that Tōjirō was not in possession of the bloodline, due to the fact that he had not shown signs of going berserk despite recently becoming a teenager. While Tōjirō was away to collect the herb Lord Ryōgi was able to temporarily access Sage Mode once again. In this state he was able to accurately gauge his protégé's chakra from miles away. It was then that he realized that it wasn't that Tōjirō didn't wield Rasetsu, but that the young man possessed such a massive capacity for chakra that the constant accumulation of natural energy had yet to affect him. Too weak to either give instruction on the ways of truly balancing the natural energy in his body, or to perform a sealing technique to lock away Tōjirō's cursed ability, Lord Ryōgi lamented that he wasn't able to fulfill the promise to his charge's mother. Tōjirō promptly countered this claim and thanked the master of the estate for everything he had done for him over the years. The young man further explained that after learning everything he was resolved to prevent himself from recklessly harming innocents. Therefore, in order to prevent such an event from transpiring, he would retreat as far away from society as he could manage. Furthermore, he proposed the solution that if he simply exerted himself to the point of exhaustion on a daily basis then he could prevent himself from losing control of his bloodline curse. While doubtful of how successful such an endeavor would be, but unable to offer an alternative, Lord Ryōgi wished Tōjirō luck out in the world. He then provided the young man all of notes and research he had collected on Rasetsu and Sage Transformation, hoping that understanding their contents would be of some benefit to Tōjirō. Additionally, he presented the young man with the black bladed wakizashi that had long sat above his mantle. Lord Ryōgi explained that the blade had be left to him by Tōjirō's mother and was an obsidian blade that had been passed down in their family for generations. Thanking his adoptive grandfather once again, Tōjirō prepares to depart before Lord Ryōgi passes away, due to neither one of them desiring their final meeting ending on such a low note. Just before leaving the master of the manner offers one final gift to the young man, the right to bear the surname Ryōgi. Tōjirō graciously accepts this and bids farewell to man he looked upon as a grandfather. Shinobi Apprentice Despite his best efforts, Tōjirō soon discovered the hardships of trying to live alone in the wilderness, without any connections to society. While he was fairly knowledgeable, due to his extensive studies, such things paled in comparison to actual familiarity with survival skills. On top of the environmental risks he faced on a daily basis, his goal itself was at constant risk of being undermined. While having set himself up in a dilapidated shrine far from any occupied village, he still ran the risk of crossing paths with hunters and travelers as he collected food and water. For Tōjirō such a thing was unacceptable, due to the danger he assumed he posed to the civilians, and he outright refused to even interact with the occasional wanderer. Instead he employed his rudimentary levels of stealth he had developed to keep out of sight and kept to a strict routine of absolutely exhausting the welling energy within himself before the day was through. Regrettably, his efforts soon fell short as a particular group of outlaws made their way through the same territory that Tōjirō had made his own. While he had managed to keep his distance from other such gatherings of criminals, this particular group was led by a . Tōjirō, who was far too inexperienced with regard to tracking and concealing oneself, had done little to hide his presence outside of not being directly seen by the occasional people who passed through the area. Thus, it was only a matter of time before the leader of the group of bandits picked up that there was another person dwelling nearby. Paranoid from his time on the run from the law, the shinobi assumed that they had come under the observation of , and ordered his subordinates to scour the mountain and surrounding terrain for the none other than Tōjirō. Inevitably, the young man was quickly tracked down back at his shelter. Yielding their master's commands the bandits didn't immediately engage the individual they found, but instead systematically surrounded his sanctuary and laid in wait until their boss could arrive. By the time it was ready to strike Tōjirō, who was already worn out from his daily routine, had no means of escaping the ambush by the bandits. With his attempts to resist quickly subdued, the exhausted Tōjirō was efficiently beaten and restrained by the criminals. Following his capture, Tōjirō was interrogated by the rogue shinobi leading the group, who was still quite convinced that his prisoner was from Konohagakure. While Tōjirō denied these allegations, his captor had already thoroughly convinced himself on this matter and was just searching for validation. What began as a single day in bonds stretched into several as the periodic interrogations continued, growing more and more intense with each session. While Tōjirō was undoubtedly unsettled by his current predicament, he was growing more and more anxious as he spent time separated away from his routine. Even with the minimal food and water he was being provided, he could feel his stamina rapidly regenerating during his time in chains. The power which he had been methodically exhausting was slowly welling up within him as well. With his strength soon brimming higher than it had ever been, and the interrogation methods becoming increasingly violent, Tōjirō was soon brought to a breaking point. Even though it had been months since he had left his grandfather's mansion, Tōjirō had still yet to lose himself to the violent nature of this kekkei genkai. As he endured the pain of his interrogation, Tōjirō felt a rage building within himself unlike anything he had ever experienced. With this burning anger his mind began to wander to a multitude of cruel acts he could inflict upon his captors. Desperately trying to restrain himself, Tōjirō directed his focus away from his external pain to the distorted and disturbed thoughts dancing in his muddled mind. While it wasn't as if he honestly cared for the lives of his holders in the least, he was worried what would happen if he relinquished himself to the will of his cursed blood. If for some reason he was never able to reign in his madness, then he would surely bring harm to someone who didn't deserve it. Whether it was a civilian hunter far from home, or some monk on a pilgrimage, neither deserved to be caught up in his madness and killed. Still focused internally as he was viciously assaulted from the outside, it became harder and harder to keep his thoughts concentrated. Under the pressure of excruciating pain radiating across his body and the incessant barking of murderous intentions echoing in his mind, Tōjirō considered the possibility of letting his holders simply kill him, as it would put an end to this situation and prevent him from ever dirtying his own hands with the blood of an innocent. In the end though, Tōjirō lamented his own cowardice towards accepting death and surrendered himself and his self-control to the savage desires of his accursed blood. The next moments were nothing more than a blur in the eyes of the young man, met only with an overpowering scent of freshly spilled blood. The next thing he knew he was awoken by the sound of thunder, and the feeling of rain pouring down his aching body. Collapsed against a tree, Tōjirō could faintly make out the mangled corpses of his victims as a flash of lightning illuminated the surrounding forest. Rather than a sense of regret, Tōjirō only feeling was the overwhelming sting of disappointment. Disappointment that he was he was too weak to control his own bloodline, and that he was unable to defend himself in any other manner. Apologizing breathlessly to his grandfather, the young man passed out once again under the rainfall. The next morning he was woken by the sound of soft voice that pierced through his subconscious and dragged him back to the world of the living in an instant. Still quite on edge from the night before, Tōjirō practically leaped out of his body as he hurriedly pulled himself to his feet. Turning his attention to the direction of the newcomer's voice, he was met with the appearance that caught him incredibly off guard. While she stood only slightly taller than him, he could immediately tell that the white-haired girl before him was several years his senior. She was small for her age, and her fair complexion and gentle voice gave off the air of something especially fragile. Despite this, Tōjirō couldn't shake the undeniable sensation of a vast power surging within the young lady. Upon closer inspection he spied a tattoo with a familiar swirl on her shoulder, though he couldn't quite remember where he had seen it before. As if able to read his mind, the white haired girl responded that she was indeed a agent from Konohagakure as she pointed to the tattoo. Furthermore, she explained that she had been keeping an eye on this group of bandits for some time, hoping that they would lead her to a larger syndicate of criminals. Now that he had eliminated them, she was in quite the predicament. It was hardly the kind of explanation Tōjirō would expect from someone supposedly from a secretive division of shinobi, which caused him to tense up under the strange development and remain silent. Seemingly reading his mind again, the girl continued, "If you're wondering why I gave up that information so easily, it's because there is nothing that you, a child who can't even control their temper, could do with that information." While he couldn't deny the truth of that statement, Tōjirō couldn't help but feel annoyed at being told of his own weakness by such a frail looking girl. In fact, the more he thought about it the more it annoyed him, and then the thought of how easy it would be to break her slim neck consumed his mind. Before he knew it he was racing towards the ANBU in a full sprint, and withoug delay he found himself face first in the grass. The girl snickered at his fall, questioning if he was surely someone who massacred so many people the night before. Picking himself back up, Tōjirō hurdled towards the girl again and again. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he pushed himself he could never seem to reach her, just as if he was trying to grab a hold of the mist itself. Losing himself in the pursuit, Tōjirō blacked out once again. Upon waking as the last rays of the sun retreated for the evening, he looked around his decimated surroundings. It truly looked as if a vicious storm had raged at the location, with nearby trees toppled and broken. Just then his memories from earlier snapped back to him. Wondering if he had merely dreamt up that girl from earlier, his gaze frantically shot around his immediate vicinity. "It's about time you finally regained your humanity. You are quite the troublesome child," a voiced called from behind Tōjirō's position. Spinning towards the call of the voice, his eyes fell upon the white-haired girl as she casually sat upon the steps of the small shrine that he had been calling home. While there were a multitude of things he wanted to say and ask of her, he could only muster a single word of apology. Accepting his acknowledgement of his actions as a start, she called him over and they slowly began to converse. While apprehensive at first, due to both his behavior earlier and his recent self imposed isolation, Tōjirō soon warmed up to the ANBU agent. While she never gave her name, she explained that Tōjirō owed her a debt for interfering with her mission. As such, he should follow her and make up for his mistake. Tōjirō immediately tried to point out that he would only be putting her in danger, due to his bloodline curse, but she promptly replied that he was nowhere close to being strong enough to threaten anyone in her presence. Furthermore, she claimed that after reading through the information he was carrying on his condition that there was an incredibly easy way to keep him under control. If he decided to follow her, then she would promise to teach him this method. While unsure of the legitimacy of her assertion, due to the casual manner in which she spoke, Tōjirō felt that he had little choice but to comply with her wishes. With that Tōjirō began to follow the white-haired ANBU for the next several months as she tracked down various criminals throughout the . Just as she had ensured, he hadn't lost control of himself once as he tagged along with his informal sensei. Through a subtle use of she was able to subdue his violent tendencies with relative ease. As part of his training to reign in his own powers, the ANBU taught him a variety of techniques to hone his chakra control. She stated that this was a key process in maintaining his control over himself, and in eventually developing a technique to serve as a safeguard against running rampant. In particular, she instructed him extensively in Leaf-Style , a decision she made after seeing he was carrying a wakizashi, and taught him a variety of techniques that incorporated illusions. Building up his chakra control and familiarity with genjutsu performance to the degree that he could create his own illusory technique, a maneuver that could be self-inflicted to suppress and extinguish the psychological side-effects of his kekkei genkai. While initially concerned only with the prospect of mastering his kekkei genkai, Tōjirō soon developed a sense of enjoyment in his time with the ANBU girl. In fact, there was even a newly discovered sense of purpose and companionship that he had never experienced in his life. Truly, he had begun to cherish the time training and chasing down villains with his sensei. Much like his time as a child, he was soon reminded that nothing lasts forever. In the months that he had been accompanying the kunoichi he had honed his prowess in the ninja arts especially quickly. After a time it was Tōjirō's own use of genjutsu, in the form of an original technique, that was keeping his power in check. It was not long after Tōjirō had demonstrated that he was indeed in control of himself, that the white haired ANBU noted aloud that he may have a talent for her line of work. Following up, she asked if he enjoyed the mission he was accompany her on. While he agreed that he did indeed, the young swordsman wondered why she would make such an inquiry at random. Seemingly reading his mind once again, the girl stated that it was time for them to part ways. Her investigation had concluded and that she would soon be reassigned elsewhere. Saddened by this, Tōjirō wanted nothing more than to try and stop her, but he knew that his attempts would amount to little more than immature complaints. Instead he suggested the possibility of joining Konohagakure alongside her. Smiling at this, she denied his proposition immediately. She explained that while his skill in the ninja arts was notable, his bloodline was more likely to land him on an operating table as an experiment than as a properly enlisted shinobi. Unable to accept such a turn of events, Tōjirō brashly claimed that it was worth the risk. Sighing reluctantly, the ANBU agent offered him a deal. If he could land even a single hit on her, then she would agree to take him to Konohagakure. If not though, then he would forever promise to give up on his foolish idea. Giving him an additional handicap she handed over the sword she was carrying on her back, a white sheathed katana bearing a tsuba with a heron design. While Tōjirō felt he was still at quite the disadvantage, he resolved himself to take advantage of the slim opportunity that had he had been given. Facing off against his sensei in earnest, Tōjirō aggressively engaged his opponent. Shattering her incoming illusions and tracing her agile movements with an indomitable will, he felt that she was slowly losing her lead and that he was closing in on her with every maneuver that he employed. Using his entire repertoire of skills that she had bestowed upon him, and even some tactics that he simple made up on the spot, Tōjirō finally appeared to corner his sensei. Just as he landed his attack, the reality of the situation set in. While initially surprised, Tōjirō couldn't help but slump his head and display a dejected smile. Kicking at the dirt on the ground as the puff of smoke from the dispersed, he noticed a scrap of paper folded up in its place. Picking it up and gazing upon its contents, Tōjirō carefully read the final message from his sensei. It congratulated him on managing to defeat one of her clones, which was a notable feat for someone without a formal shinobi upbringing. Furthermore, she explained that he should be fine living among people once again, but that if he sought more than a civilian lifestyle there was a place that he could go. The note detailed an estate of a noble not far from Tōjirō's location that owed her a favor. If he showed this noble the sword that he was carrying, then he would be accepted into an organization where he could hone his talents. While unsure about following through, he decided to pursue the path that had been laid before him. Just as the note explained the noble accepted Tōjirō's possession of the heron marked katana, supposedly referred to as a Sword of Sealing, as a mark of recommendation and enlisted him into Hieitai. After a few months of preliminary training and instruction, Tōjirō was assigned to the Investigation Bureau. Here he was partnered with Akane Tanigawa, another recent addition to the organization, and they began their work against the criminal elements and networks in the nation. Appearance Personality Abilities From a young age Tōjirō has been noted to possess an exceptional aptitude for the shinobi arts, a trait in which his grandfather was especially wary. His talent for combat alone was able to draw the attention of a particularly skilled ANBU operative, who took it upon herself to vouch for his abilities. By the time of his enrollment into Hieitai he possessed notable competency with all three basic types of ninja techniques, even though he only had received a brief rudimentary instruction. When coupled with his weapon skills, stealth maneuvers, and scholarly upbringing Tōjirō moved through the initiate training phase of his organization in a near record breaking pace for new recruits, spending only a few months in a course that generally takes several years to complete. Furthermore, the upper echelon of Hieitai saw it appropriate to place him within the excruciatingly demanding Investigation Bureau, a department composed of shinobi of the highest caliber. In this post Tōjirō has demonstrated exceptional success for a rookie and has continued to develop his skills. Chakra and Physical Prowess Tōjirō possesses extremely large reserves of unusually potent chakra, which were described as massive by a practitioner of sage mode. His innate capacity for chakra is at such a level that he is able to fight for extended periods of time, without succumbing to exhaustion. Even when not under the effect of his bloodline, sensors have commented that Tōjirō's chakra is comparable to a bone chilling lake that seeks to drown anyone who stares into its depths. As part of his desire to reign in the power of his accursed blood, Tōjirō has honed exceptional control over the use of his chakra. While he wields the reserves to exert his energy without as much necessary restraint as many of his peers, his preference in performing techniques with extreme precision allows him the unprecedented ability to extend his viability in combat. While not his normal method of combat, Tōjirō proficiency with was significant enough to allow him to bypass remdial training in the art before being assigned to the Investigation Bureau. He has been specifically noted for his speed and agility in battle, outpacing and overwhelming his opponents with a savage barrage of precise strikes and crossing outrageous distances in a blink of an eye. Tōjirō employs a reflexive fighting style based around reading an opponent's stance and movements and countering appropriately with debilitating blows. Tōjirō has also mastered his stealth to an uncanny level, demonstrating the ability to seemingly disappear, in both form and presence, into thin air at a whim. His ability in the field is attributed to his self-instruction from a young age bolstered by the guidance he received from his ANBU sensei. Her theories, which Tōjirō has taken to heart, state that stealth techniques come in several levels. The first is the simply positioning oneself out of view and remaining silent, while the second is utilizing a technique to conceal oneself. The third level of stealth mastery is to additionally suppress one's presence and chakra while hidden. Though many people who master the third level of stealth are considered utmost masters in the craft, some of which even gain worldwide praise for their abilities, Tōjirō asserts that there is an even greater level of stealth mastery. This fourth level is the supplemental ability to disguise the use of a stealth technique, without which he claims an individual might as well be standing in plain sight. His explanation on how he achieves this fourth level is accomplished has been vague, but he has noted that it requires precise chakra control. Rasetsu Under the effect of this kekkei genkai both Tōjirō's chakra and physical capabilities are enhanced a considerable degree. In addition to his chakra much more cold and dense in the view of observing sensors, to the point that it has been described as inhuman in some scenarios, the potency of all of his techniques are dramatically magnified when utilizing his bloodline. Furthermore, his physical abilities are also notably impacted by Rasetsu, with his strength and speed being amplified up to several times over. More specifically, under the influence of his bloodline Tōjirō was able to viciously massacre over a dozen armed assailants with his physical abilities alone, severely damaging the surrounding forest in the process. While the boost to these characteristics are notable, the most impressive addition to Tōjirō's physical abilities comes in the form of extreme durability linked to his rare biological nature. In particular, he has shown the ability to survive and recover from massive amount of damage, ranging anywhere from severe organ and tissue damage to critical amounts of blood loss. This is attributed to his kekkei genkai's unique metabolic abilities and absorption of natural energy, which afford him the ability to regenerate at an exceptional rate with minimal necessary requirements. In fact, Tōjirō has displayed the ability to recover from evisceration and broken bones at the hands of an enemy over the course of a few days without medical aid. This regenerative ability, while not on par with the of many possessors of the or the recuperative abilities of those wielding the , allows Tōjirō's wounds to heal substantially quicker than normal with only access to water and air. Furthermore, Tōjirō has stated that he can survive without the regular consumption of food, though the habit is something he can't discard so easily and that eating can enhance his restorative abilities. Kenjutsu Leaf-Style Sword Art Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Sage Transformation Intelligence Category:Characters Category:Male